


El velo largo y negro

by Cibbs



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bullying, Hospital, Lengua de signos, Other, Tristeza, cocaína, enfermera, relación entre hermanos, tren
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cibbs/pseuds/Cibbs
Summary: ¿Por qué Sherlock empezó a tomar cocaína?





	El velo largo y negro

Camina por estas colinas, con un velo largo y negro

Visita mi tumba cuando gimen  los vientos de la noche

Nadie la conoce, nadie la ve

Nadie la conoce excepto yo.

 (Danny Dill and Marijohn Wilkin)

 

 

 

Suena el timbre del final de la clase. Debe de ser jueves… o viernes. Tanto da. Sherlock no lo recuerda.

Coloca todos sus lápices en el interior de su estuche de metal con las puntas mirando a la izquierda, siempre hacia la izquierda. La goma y el sacapuntas van en una bandejita del mismo material que el estuche, separadas de los lápices.  Coloca los cuadernos que va a necesitar sobre su pupitre. Primero van los más finos y, después, los gordos y pequeños, como el diccionario de francés o el libro de química, su asignatura favorita.

Madame Bretodeau se retrasa. Sherlock piensa que a lo mejor ha perdido el tren debido a la lluvia.

De repente, el chico que se sienta detrás de él tira de su silla, haciendo que Sherlock caiga al suelo. Media docena de jóvenes se ponen en pie y empiezan a patalearle. Él oye insultos fuertes, que le hacen más daño que las patadas. Uno de ellos, incluso, coge un paraguas y da golpes sobre la espalda de Sherlock con él.

El joven empieza a llorar de dolor antes de desmayarse.

Por fin, madame Bretodeau llega al aula. Deja su cartera al lado de su escritorio mientras todos se sientan en sus pupitres. La profesora se da cuenta de que Sherlock está tumbado en el suelo, con la frente manchada de sangre.

"Sherlock, _mon chéri_?" Dice madame Bretodeau con su delicada voz de soprano mientras le toca la frente. "¿Qué ha pasado?"

Pero nadie dice nada. En las diminutas comunidades que forman los alumnos de cualquier escuela, impera la ley del silencio.

Hacen venir a un médico y, después, viene una ambulancia, que se lleva a Sherlock.

“Han dañado mi cuerpo.” Piensa. “Pero no van a dañar mi alma”.

* * *

 

"Buenos días, Sherlock." Dice una voz alegre. "Soy Kate Winter. Me han pedido que cuide de ti durante un tiempo."

Sherlock se despierta. Se toca la frente, que está envuelta por un vendaje elástico. Después, palpa las sábanas. Están ásperas, en contraste con su camisón de algodón blanco. Enfrente de él hay una enfermera. Empieza a hacer deducciones: “Es enfermera profesional, por la banda horizontal de su cofia. Estamos en el London Hospital, por el broche que lleva. Es zurda, irlandesa y católica. Está casada y tiene un hijo llamado William.”

"¿Han venido mis padres?" Le dice rápidamente a la enfermera. "¿Y Mycroft?"

"Sí, han venido todos. Y están contentos de ver que has recuperado el conocimiento." Dice mientras coloca una bandeja de madera sobre la cama. "Venga, a desayunar."

Hay una taza de té, un paquete de plástico con cinco galletas de avena, un plato con dos lonchas de beicon y dos huevos duros y un vaso de zumo de naranja. Primero, Sherlock le da un sorbo al té. Deseó no haberlo hecho. Es un brebaje repugnante: reconcentrado y empalagoso de leche condensada. Decide dejar la taza a un lado y abrir el paquete de galletas, que empieza a comerse con apetito. Luego, es el turno del beicon y los huevos.  Apura el zumo y da por terminado el desayuno.

Kate, mientras tanto, ha llenado una palangana metálica con agua caliente y ha cogido una gran esponja.

"Voy a bañarte." Dice. "¿Preparado?"

Sherlock asiente con la cabeza mientras Kate pone un hule sobre la cama, le desabrocha a su paciente los botones del escote del camisón y empieza a frotarle con la esponja. Sherlock se ríe bajito.

"¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?" 

"Sabía que era zurda."

"¿Por qué?" 

"Por el reloj que lleva colgado del pecho. Donde lo lleva, es más fácil prenderlo al uniforme con la izquierda. También sé que es irlandesa y católica, que está casada y que tiene un niño, William."

"¿Todo eso? ¿Cómo?"

"En el bolsillo del delantal lleva un rosario de mármol de Connemara. Esto confirma su origen y sus creencias. Por su anillo en la mano izquierda, está casada y su niño… Lleva un llavero de cuentas de madera con un nombre de chico. Podría ser su marido, pero al ser una manualidad infantil, me confirma que es su hijo." 

"Tienes toda la razón." Dice la enfermera, sonriendo mientras cubre el cuerpo de su paciente con una toalla.

Sherlock está aterido de frío y la suave tela le resulta muy agradable. Kate le pone un pijama limpio y encima, una bata de paño azul oscuro. Sherlock se calza sus zapatillas bordadas con un león de oro en el empeine, mientras la enfermera le ayuda a sentarse en una silla de ruedas.

"No te conviene caminar mucho." Dice Kate suavemente.

Salen del edificio del hospital. Varios chicos de la edad de Sherlock juegan a tirarse pelotas, charlan o, simplemente, caminan. Él no se acerca a ellos. Tiene miedo de que le hagan daño.

"¿Kate? - Pregunta. "¿Soy raro?"

"No. Eres diferente."

"Eso es lo mismo que ser raro. Y no está bien." 

"No, no, no." Dice Kate. "Lo que no está bien es que te traten mal por ser diferente."

De repente, se acerca a la enfermera un chico gordito, de ojos achinados.

Kate le abraza y le saluda moviendo las manos. Él le responde del mismo modo.

"¿Qué es, Kate?" Pregunta Sherlock. "¿Un juego?" 

\- "No. Un alfabeto."

\- "¿Un alfabeto?"

"Sí. Jeremy es sordomudo. Así nos comunicamos. Es un lenguaje exactamente igual que el que hablamos tú y yo, pero con las manos. Fíjate. " Dice mientras mueve los dedos. "Esto es 'leche'".

"¡Qué curioso!" 

Unos segundos más tarde, llega otra enfermera que le da la mano a Jeremy y se lo lleva a su cuarto. Kate se sienta en un banco. La enfermera saca del bolsillo de su delantal un cuadernito de tapas duras verdes y un lápiz.

"Quiero que juguemos a algo, Sherlock." Dice mientras abre el cuadernito y escribe en la parte superior de la primera hoja: "“Cosas que se me dan bien”."

"Nada."

Kate niega con la cabeza.

"Imposible." Dice la enfermera. "Seguro que hay algo. ¿Cuántos años tienes, Sherlock?"

"Quince."

"¿Sabes qué quiere decir eso?" Sherlock niega con la cabeza. "Que tienes muchos años por delante para ser feliz." 

"A veces creo que no voy a ser capaz."

Pasan unos minutos antes de que Sherlock se atreva a empezar a escribir. La lista completa contiene unas veinte líneas.

"Bravo, Sherlock." Dice Kate, sonriendo.

Una hora después, un coche se para en la puerta de hospital. Sherlock reconoce a los que se bajan. Son sus padres, Gwendolyn y Alfie; su abuela Temple y su hermano Mycroft. Al joven se le iluminan los ojos.

"Mira, Kate." Dice señalando la ventana. 

La enfermera sonríe mientras ayuda a su paciente a ponerse la bata y a sentarse en su silla de ruedas.

"¿Estás cómodo?" Sherlock asiente con la cabeza. "Allá vamos." 

Kate empuja la silla de ruedas. Bajan a la recepción en el ascensor. Ahí están todos, cargados con una gran bolsa.

"Hola, Sherly." Dice su madre, abrazándole.

"Hola. Esta es Kate.  Es quien me va a cuidar." 

Alfie le da la mano a la enfermera antes de darle la bolsa a su hijo pequeño.

"Esto es para ti." Dice.

Sherlock saca un paquete de papel rojo con una cinta blanca del interior de la bolsa. Desata con cuidado el lazo y abre la tapa de la caja después de rasgar el papel que la envuelve. Dentro hay una suave manta de lana azul con su nombre bordado en un amarillo clarísimo y una gran caja morada que contiene todas las clases disponibles de chocolates y dulces Cadbury’s.

"Creo que ya sé de quién ha sido la idea. " Dice Sherlock, guiñándole un ojo a Mycroft, desplegando su manta nueva y tapándose las piernas. "Gracias a todos."

"Por cierto, Sherlock. Tienes que decirme quién te ha hecho esto." Dice Mycroft apretando los puños. "Lo buscaré y sufrirá."

Sherlock suspira antes de decir:

"No te preocupes, querido hermano. De nada sirve vengarse."

Mycroft abre la caja.  Su hermano coge un bombón y lo desenvuelve. Hacía mucho que no comía un chocolate tan delicioso. Temple se une a sus nietos.

A la una y media, Kate hace volver a Sherlock a su cuarto para comer. El joven se despide de su familia mientras la enfermera empuja su silla hacia el ascensor. Al llegar a la habitación, Sherlock se tumba antes de que Kate coloque una bandeja de madera sobre la cama. El joven come un poco de puré con salchichas y, cuando acaba, logra quedarse dormido. Empieza a soñar. Sueña con los sucesos de ese fatídico día. Le duele la cabeza. Cierra los ojos con fuerza y ahoga un grito. El corazón se le ha acelerado y suda profusamente. Intenta relajarse respirando, pero le es imposible.  Por fin se decide a apartar las sábanas, incorporarse en la cama y ponerse en pie. No puede pensar en otra cosa más que en el dolor. Vuelve a apretar con fuerza los dientes y los puños. Se pone las zapatillas y la bata y sale de su cuarto.

Al lado del cuarto de enfermeras hay un carrito de metal con el instrumental. El cuarto tiene las cortinas cerradas, así que nadie puede verle. Sherlock coge un bisturí y vuelve corriendo a su cama.

Abre el paquete de plástico metalizado y sostiene con sus dedos el instrumento.  Con lágrimas en los ojos, se sienta en la cama, quita el capuchón de plástico de la cuchilla y se hace un gran corte en el cuello.

Unos minutos después, Kate entra en el cuarto de Sherlock y profiere un grito. Toca el timbre que hay al lado de la cama y le da la mano a su paciente.

Dos enfermeras entran con varios rollos de vendas en las manos. Envuelven en gasas el cuello de Sherlock después de coserle la herida.  “No vas a morirte, grandísimo egoísta.” Piensa Kate, intentando reprimir las lágrimas mientras le enrolla las vendas alrededor del cuello.

Cuando por fin acaban, el médico decide sedarle. Kate le coge de la mano mientras la aguja penetra en la piel del brazo de Sherlock. Ha decidido quedarse con él toda la noche. Acerca sus labios a los oídos del joven.

“Te vas a poner bien, Sherlock.” Susurra.

Pero se dirige más a ella misma que a su paciente.

Sherlock no sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado inconsciente. Cuando por fin puede entreabrir los ojos, lo primero que ve es un paraguas negro con el mango de bambú colgado del perchero y a su hermano Mycroft sentado en la butaca, con las piernas cubiertas con la manta de Sherlock y durmiendo con un libro en el regazo.

Kate entra en la habitación con la bandeja del desayuno entre las manos. Cuando la deja sobre la cama, se acerca a la butaca y le frota un hombro a Mycroft.

"Parece que me he quedado dormido, enfermera Winter." Dice sonriendo. "¿Alguna novedad?"

"No. Ha estado muy tranquilo. Será por la morfina. Debería irse a la cafetería y desayunar. No se preocupe. Yo me encargo hasta que vuelva."

Mycroft abandona la habitación y Kate despierta a su paciente.

"Buenos días, Sherlock."

Él abre los ojos y pregunta por su hermano al ver la butaca vacía.

-"Está en la cafetería, desayunando. "Dice la enfermera mientras coloca la bandeja sobre la cama. "Eso es lo que deberías hacer tú."

Después del sueño de esa noche, Sherlock está hambriento, así que empieza a comer. Sobre la bandeja hay un plato con huevos revueltos, dos lonchas de beicon, una tostada y una taza de té.

Cuando el joven acaba el desayuno, Kate aparta la bandeja de la cama y empieza a desabrochar los botones de la camisa del pijama de Sherlock. Coge la palangana, la esponja y el jabón y despliega una gran toalla sobre la cama.

"Ya está." Dice la enfermera cuando acaba, acariciándole las mejillas a su paciente.

Justo entonces, Mycroft vuelve a la habitación. Sherlock no puede reprimir la risa. Su hermano tiene las comisuras llenas de migas de bizcocho y hay una mancha de glaseado verde en uno de los puños de su camisa. “¡Menudo festín!” Piensa Sherlock. Justo después, mira a Mycroft a los ojos. Se han enrojecido y deduce que está llorando. Es la primera vez que ve llorar a su hermano. Pero, inmediatamente, vuelve su expresión de alegría.

"Anoche tuve un sueño raro, Mycroft." Dice Sherlock, cubriéndose los hombros con su manta nueva. "Ayudaba a la policía a investigar casos que parecían imposibles. Quiero castigar a los malos y hacer justicia."

"Suena bien." Afirma Mycroft entre carcajadas. "Suena muy bien."

* * *

 

Sherlock ya ha cumplido dieciocho años y este año empieza la Universidad. Ha decidido hacer la carrera de química, una materia que siempre le ha encantado.  Va a vivir en una residencia cercana a su facultad. 

Hoy se instala. Coloca todos sus libros en las estanterías y el microscopio, sobre su escritorio. “De acuerdo.” Piensa mientras se sienta en la cama. “Vale. Ya estoy aquí.”

Sus niveles de ansiedad empiezan a aumentar. El corazón se le acelera. Tiene miedo. Miedo de lo que le rodea, de los chicos nuevos, del drástico cambio de la escuela a la Universidad.

“No pasa nada.” Le había dicho su madre mientras preparaban el equipaje. “Te acostumbrarás.”

Ya lleva un mes asistiendo a clase. No tiene amigos y su vida se reduce ahora a las clases, al estudio y a las comidas.

Muchas veces se encierra en su cuarto y toca el violín. Compone canciones melancólicas, que reflejan su estado de ánimo.

No puede concentrarse en el estudio y decide ver a un médico, que le da una receta. Media hora más tarde, va a una farmacia y compra un frasco de pastillas. Es metilfenidato que, según el médico, es un estimulante suave.

Al día siguiente decide probar la medicina. Ha desaparecido la sensación de hambre y siente que tiene energía para hacer cualquier cosa.

Tras tres semanas con el metilfenidato, cree que su efecto es demasiado débil. Hoy es sábado y ha decidido ir a Londres en tren.

Cuando llega, su oído y su vista se llenan de sonidos e imágenes: Las bocinas de los coches, la gente que corre… Una de esas imágenes, cerca del barrio de Whitechapel, llama poderosamente su atención.

Se trata de un edificio victoriano abandonado, hecho de ladrillo rojo con los cristales rotos y el tejado casi hundido.

Sherlock decide entrar. El espectáculo que hay en el interior es deplorable: Colchones sucios en el suelo en los que hay varios hombres con correas en los brazos o agujas clavadas, sonido de toses profundas y, sobre todo, un nauseabundo olor.

Uno de los hombres se acerca a Sherlock con una jeringuilla llena de un líquido transparente en la mano. Él niega con la cabeza y otro hombre le da un trozo de papel de fumar con un gramo de cocaína.

Con la ayuda de una cuchilla de afeitar, pica muy finamente una minúscula porción de la droga sobre un espejo y prepara dos rayas con el polvo resultante. Sirviéndose de una cañita de metal, lo aspira por la nariz. El efecto es rapidísimo. Se siente capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

En Chinatown, Sherlock compra un frasquito de porcelana china que lleva pintados en azul varios murciélagos y el carácter chino de la doble felicidad, cerrado con una tapa metálica de rosca. Lo lleva siempre en el bolsillo del pantalón y repite el ritual tres veces al día. Dos semanas más tarde, ya ha duplicado la dosis. La droga le provoca una terrible anorexia y en el comedor, sólo come gelatina, yogur y zumo.

Un mes más tarde, vuelve al mismo edificio, pero esta vez compra dos gramos de cocaína. Por desgracia, le duran lo mismo que el primero.

* * *

 

 

Por fin han llegado las vacaciones de Navidad. Sherlock prepara su equipaje para volver a casa. Primero, apunta en una hoja de papel lo que va a necesitar y lo va tachando conforme mete cada cosa en la maleta. Cuando ya ha acabado, cierra las hebillas de la maleta y mete en el bolsillo de su pantalón negro el frasquito de porcelana china.

Vuelve a casa en un tren de vapor. Siempre le han gustado mucho los trenes. Este tiene los asientos muy cómodos, de terciopelo verde con orejas y los compartimientos pueden cerrarse completamente.

Hacia la una de la tarde, saca una bolsa de papel de su maletín. Contiene una cuchara de metal, un botellín de zumo de naranja y cuatro tarrinas de gelatina. Hay gelatina amarilla de limón, naranja de mango, roja de fresa y morada, de uva.

Piensa en qué va a decirle a sus padres cuando vean que ha dejado de comer. A lo mejor puede decirles que los nervios le hacen daño en el estómago y le quitan el hambre.

Un par de horas después llega al pueblo en el que viven sus padres. Cuando llega a casa, cargado con su gran maleta, ve que su abuela, Temple, pasea por el jardín. Va envuelta en su abrigo de terciopelo azul oscuro con cuello de piel blanca.

El rostro de Sherlock se ilumina al ver a su abuela. Se acerca a ella y se abrazan para saludarse. Los dos entran en la casa, donde están Gwendolyn y Alfie sentados en el sofá mientras su hijo mayor enciende la chimenea. Todos se acercan a Sherlock y le saludan. Mycroft mira a su hermano pequeño con suspicacia cuando ve un rastro de polvillo blanco en una de sus fosas nasales.

Gwendolyn sube con su hijo a la habitación, donde le ayuda a deshacer el equipaje. Colocan toda la ropa de Sherlock en el armario y los libros, sobre el escritorio. Cuando acaban, hacen la cama. Siempre le ha gustado mucho esa cama. Es de estilo Art Déco, de madera oscura, con un dosel blanco.

Sherlock le dice a su madre que va a ensayar, porque va a tocar el violín en la fiesta de Navidad. Así que Gwendolyn sale del dormitorio mientras Sherlock saca el instrumento de su funda y despliega el atril. Empieza a tocar una melodía tranquila. Pero después, va animándose y logra tocar el _Can can_ de Offenbach. Cuando acaba, Mycroft llama a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano. Ya es la hora del té y Temple ha preparado galletas con chocolate y un gran bizcocho con glaseado de limón. Sobre el bizcocho ha escrito con nata “Sherlock”.  Ya están todos están sentados alrededor de la mesa. Temple sirve el té en las tazas mientras Mycroft mira el pastel recién hecho con ojos golosos. Sherlock no puede reprimir una sonrisa pícara al ver a su hermano. Coge una galleta y la coloca al lado de su taza mientras Mycroft, con la ayuda de gran cuchillo con el mango de madera oscura, empieza a partir el bizcocho, que coloca en pequeños platos de porcelana pintada con mariposas multicolores

Cuando acaba de tomar el té, Sherlock vuelve a su habitación. Se sienta en la cama y coge su frasquito de porcelana china. Coloca sobre un pequeño espejo una porción del polvo y lo pica con la cuchilla. Segundos más tarde, lo aspira mientras Mycroft abre la puerta. 

Esa noche, cuando acaban de cenar, los cinco Holmes se sientan alrededor de la mesa. Alfie se sirve una copa de güisqui y Mycroft, una de vino de Madeira. Gwendolyn y Sherlock han preferido tomar vino blanco y Temple, jerez.

Mycroft suspira profundamente, se mete la mano en el bolsillo y coloca sobre la mesa el frasquito de porcelana blanca y azul de Sherlock.

Al joven se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas. No le queda más remedio que confesar.

* * *

 

Gwendolyn ha decidido sacar a su hijo de la Universidad e internarlo en un hospital para que se recupere. Prefiere que pierda un semestre a que pierda la vida.

El ocho de enero, después de comer, los cinco Holmes van a la estación Victoria y cogen un tren. Hacia la mitad del viaje, Sherlock empieza a temblar. Ha llegado el momento. De sus ojos brotan cálidas lágrimas.  Alfie cierra las cortinas del compartimento mientras Gwendolyn abraza con fuerza a su hijo.

“Tranquilo, Sherly.” Susurra. “No te vamos a abandonar.”

Ese es su problema: Está aterrado. Gwendolyn saca su pañuelo de del bolsillo de su chaqueta y comienza a secarle las lágrimas a su hijo. Temple coge un billete de su monedero.

"Ten, Mickey." Dice dándole el billete a su nieto mayor. "Aquí tienes este dinero. Ve por unos chocolatines con tu padre."

Mycroft asiente con la cabeza y él y Alfie salen del compartimento. Gwendolyn cierra las cortinas.

“No puedes rendirte ahora, Sherly.” Le susurra su madre. “Vas a lograr mejorar. Vas a lograr dejar atrás todo esto.”

Por fin llegan a Canterbury. El tren se detiene mientras los Holmes se preparan para apearse. Sherlock está tan nervioso que casi no puede sostenerse en pie, así que Temple le coge de la mano mientras Alfie va a buscar la maleta de su hijo.  Gwendolyn pide un taxi. Media hora después, llegan al sanatorio.

Mycroft es el primero que entra en el edificio y se dirige al despacho del director.

Unos minutos después, es el turno de sus padres y de Sherlock. Cuando acaba la entrevista, el joven se despide de su familia y una enfermera le acompaña a su habitación. Él lee su nombre en la placa de metal que lleva prendida en el vestido: Rose Cushing.

Sherlock empieza a deshacer los lazos que cierran sus zapatos negros. Cuando logra aflojarlos completamente, se los quita y los deja en el suelo antes de tumbarse en la cama.

“De acuerdo.” Piensa. “Vale. Ya estoy aquí.”

Se quita la ropa y se pone el camisón blanco de lunares azules que hay sobre la cama. El corazón se le acelera y las lágrimas vuelven a cegarlo.

Ha decidido tocar el timbre que hay al lado de la barandilla. Unos tres minutos después, aparece Rose, con su uniforme blanco, cofia con encaje y cinturón azul.  Coloca una silla al lado de la cama de Sherlock y le coge de la mano.

"Tranquilo, Sherlock." Susurra. 2Estoy aquí. Voy a quedarme el tiempo que haga falta." 

Es entonces cuando empieza a tronar. Sherlock se envuelve con la manta de la cama. La presión de la manta contra su cuerpo le relaja tanto que logra quedarse dormido en unos minutos. Rose cuelga el pulsador del timbre en el cabecero de la cama y abandona la habitación.

* * *

 

Siete meses más tarde, en septiembre, Sherlock vuelve a Oxford. Va a reanudar sus clases en la Universidad. Por fin ha logrado abandonar el hábito y reorganizar su vida. Va a ser químico.

Desgraciadamente, el fantasma de la dama blanca siempre está ahí, dispuesto a decidirse a dar el zarpazo final.

FIN

 

 

_Ella endulzó la hiel de este dolor_

_Que me hizo cruel_

_Cocaína, sé que al fin me has de matar_

_Me asesinas, pero calmas mi pesar_

_Si me dejas, todo es sombra en mi vivir_

_Sé que al fin me has de matar_

_Pero no me haces sufrir_

 

_Tango de la cocaína_

Gerardo Alcázar


End file.
